


Inglenook

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: It was a routine that started by accident. You were placed with Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes for a mission that took you into the Swiss mountains. It was your first big mission out in the field after years of proving yourself at SHIELD as a technician and analyst, so you were both excited and nervous. Luckily, you had the best teammates you could ask for; you had known Clint for a long time and became close with him, and you hit it off immediately with Bucky.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Inglenook

It was a routine that started by accident. You were placed with Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes for a mission that took you into the Swiss mountains. It was your first big mission out in the field after years of proving yourself at SHIELD as a technician and analyst, so you were both excited and nervous. Luckily, you had the best teammates you could ask for; you had known Clint for a long time and became close with him, and you hit it off immediately with Bucky.

The mission itself was uneventful: the three of you were able to get in and out with the information you were after without a hitch. And that brought you to a cozy cabin in the mountains, courtesy of Stark loaning some of his vacation homes to use as safe houses. It was a beautiful house, and a warm welcome in the middle of the freezing snow. But what drew all three of you was the fireplace.

It was a rustic centerpiece to the main living room area, complete with a brick archway with grey stone accents. The fireplace itself was large enough to heat the whole space, and directly in front of the nook was a large fluffy area rug with a small two-person couch on either side. It was the perfect homey space to lay and roast marshmallows or read or just snuggle up with a blanket and nap.

“I could get used to this,” you commented with a chuckle as the three of you set your gear down.

Bucky and Clint shared a glance that you missed as you took in the beautify of the space.

“How about something to eat?” Clint spoke up from behind you, “Let’s hope the kitchen is stocked up.”

You turned back to face the boys in agreement. The rest of the evening felt like a normal gathering for you all, instead of agents on deadly missions. You all ate in front of the roaring fire and talked and laughed together. Before the three of you realized, it was almost three in the morning. But, instead of going up to the bedrooms, you all decided to stay in front of the fire together where it was warm. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep on one of the couches while wrapped up in a blanket.

The boys, however, stayed up for a bit longer. Once you were fully asleep, Bucky moved over so that he sat right next to Clint on the floor and cupped his face with his hands.

“Alone at least,” he said in a low voice before he kissed Clint passionately, who eagerly kissed back with the same energy. Hands roamed over each other as they pushed their bodies together as much as they could.

When they finally broke away for air, Clint spoke, “I like the girl and all,” he motioned to your sleeping figure, “But it’s been so hard keeping my hands off you.”

Bucky and Clint had been paired for missions many times over the years, and with time the two men grew very close. After one particular mission where Clint got hurt, Bucky came face to face with his feelings. To his surprise, Clint confessed that he felt the same way. And that was where they shared their first kiss: in a dingy warehouse in the middle of nowhere with Clint all bandaged up. Bucky couldn’t think of a scenario more appropriate to the two of them. 

They decided to keep their relationship a secret, however, so no one knew that they were together. Until now.

You were a light sleeper, and you didn’t stay asleep on that couch for very long. And when you woke up to turn over, you were met with a sight you did not expect. Clint and Bucky didn’t hear you wake up, and you watched them embrace each other for a moment. They sat interlocked in each other’s arms as they watched the fire in a peaceful silence. You weighed your options before you decided to turn over quietly with a soft smile on your face, and somehow the room felt warmer.

Two months later, you and the boys were back at that cabin. This time, however, the atmosphere was completely different from before. The mission did not go as smoothly as you had hoped, and the three of you had to evacuate before you could get the information you were after. 

Clint led the way, and you and Bucky threw your bags down in the foyer. None of you spoke, and the tension was palpable in the room. You lingered in the doorway with your arms crossed as you replayed that happened over and over again. You tried to pinpoint exactly where it all went wrong, but no matter how you think it over, the result was still the same.

“Fuck,” Bucky’s voice rang out as he slammed his fist onto the table in the middle of the room. His feelings were echoed in both you and Clint as the three of you handled your anger inside your own heads.

You let out a deep sigh, “I’m going upstairs. Take a shower,” you finally said before you disappeared and left the two men alone.

Bucky moved over to Clint and cradled his head in his hands. The archer breathed deeply before his eyes met Bucky’s. They breathed together in silence for a few minutes, a routine they started a while ago after a rough mission. Once they both calmed down, Clint put his hands on top of Bucky’s, “Shall we?”

The Winter Soldier nodded before they made their way upstairs hand-in-hand.

However, nobody stayed in the bedroom for long. As the hours passed, the cabin got colder. You were the first to wake, and you dragged yourself down to sit at the fireplace. WIth a fluffy blanket wrapped around you and a fire that now roared, you were able to get cozy enough to attempt to sleep again. But, the place wasn't quiet for long, and your two companions soon followed you to the cozy nook. They thought you had fallen asleep, so they felt comfortable enough to lay in each other’s arms.

They almost jumped out of their skin when you sat up. “It..It’s not what it looks like,” Clint stammered, and both of them were red with embarrassment.

You smiled softly at them, “It’s ok, guys,” you shifted your position, “It’s ok. I already know.”

Confusion laced both their faces, “What?” Bucky asked.

It was your turn to feel embarrassed, “I saw you last time we were here,” you looked down and fiddled with your hands, “I’m sorry, maybe I should have said something. I just didn’t think it was a big deal or anything.”

Clint and Bucky glance at each other, “Did…” Clint cleared his throat, “Did you tell anyone?”

“No,” you answered immediately, “It’s not my place to say anything. We all keep secrets, I get it. I just want you guys to know that it’s ok,” your voice was reassuring, and you could see them both relax.

“We just wanted to keep it under wraps,” Bucky spoke, “At least for now,” his eyes were soft as he looked at you. You wondered if there was something behind his eyes or if you just imagined it. Maybe it was wishful thinking on your part; you did have a crush on both Clint and Bucky in the past, and maybe those feelings never fully went away.

“I understand,” you held your hands out to your partners, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Clint and Bucky took your hands as the warmth of the fire spread over the room and the three of you were able to sleep soundly that night.

A few weeks went by before you, Clint, and Bucky were sent out on another mission in an area close to that cabin safehouse. However, like the last time you were here, this mission didn’t go so well. The door to the cabin burst open, and Bucky helped you inside, your arm was slung over his shoulder to keep yourself upright. Clint was right behind you and he immediately rushed to get the med kit.

“I got you. I got you,” Bucky whispered in your ear as he took you over to the couch by the hearth. 

Your breathing was heavy, and you clutched at the bullet wound in your side. You groaned in pain as you fought back tears. Bucky could feel your body get warmer, and he knew they had to fight off infection before it got too bad.

“Clint!” he called out to his boyfriend, who immediately appeared with a med kit.

The blonde’s face was pale as he looked down at your form. It was his fault that you got hit instead of him. If only he paid more attention, then you wouldn’t have jumped in front of him. Clint should be more used to injury and blood by now, but it was different when it was someone he cared about. You and Clint had been friends for many years, and he considered you to be one of his best friends. His hands shook as he watched Bucky clean up your wound.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he wrung his hands, “I’m sorry,” he repeated your name. Clint was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear Bucky call his name.

“Clint!”

The archer jumped as he brought himself back to the present, “Yes?”

“I need your help,” Bucky’s voice was tough, but Clint knew it was to cover how scared he was, “Hold her still so I can finish this.”

“Got it,” he did as he was told and held your shoulders down while Bucky finished stitching you up.

You were barely conscious, and their voices felt so far away from you. The only thing you could say was, “I’m sorry,” in a hushed voice before you passed out on the couch. Clint checked to make sure you were still breathing while Bucky set up a fire to keep you all warm.

Minutes felt like hours as Clint and Bucky stayed awake to watch over you. It must have been past midnight when your breathing finally evened out and your fever broke. Clint buried his face in his hands as he sighed in relief. Bucky draped his arm over him and pulled him close.

The archer let himself fall into his boyfriend’s arms as adrenaline felt their bodies. The only sounds in the room were the cackle of the fire and your deep breaths. Clint’s hand traced patterns on Bucky’s metal arm. 

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice broke through the silence, “It’s not your fault.”

Cint scoffed, “Yes it was. If I just paid more attention…”

“It's not your fault,” he repeated, “It’s not anyone’s fault. We do what we think is right, and hope for the best,” Bucky stroked Clint’s hair, “She’s gonna be ok.”

“That sounds familiar,” a faint smile came across the blonde’s face, “I do remember telling you something similar before.”

Bucky laughed, “Well, sometimes you can be wise, Clint.”

Your voice joined the conversation, “Emphasis on sometimes.”

They both jumped and scrambled to your side, their hands were immediately on you to check your wounds as you sat up slowly. The two voices overlapped as Bucky and Clint asked if you were ok.

“I’m fine, thanks to you guys,” you gave them a weak, but reassuring smile as you leaned into their embraces.

Silence filled the room again as you became aware of how much you touched the two men. You found yourself in the middle of their strong bodies, their arms wrapped around you protectively. As comforting as it was, your heart pounded in your chest, and you pulled yourself up to look between Clint and Bucky. You considered both of them good, close friends, but you wondered if there was something more there.

Sparks seemed to fly between the three of you. Bucky and Clint both leaned in close to your face, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. As if they could read each other’s minds, they both placed gentile kisses on your cheeks. Your eyes fluttered shut as you cupped their faces. The two men held hands in your lap as they continued to kiss all over your face and neck. 

“Wait,” you stopped them as you snapped back from your haze.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked.

“Are you guys sure about this?” you gave them each a questioning look.

“We’re sure if you are,” Bucky said, and caught Clint’s eye for confirmation.

Clint nodded, “We talked about this after last time,” he admitted, “We just didn't know how to bring it up.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “And me getting injured is a good time?”

Bucky and Clint both stuttered as they tried to answer you.

“I’m kidding!” you laughed, “I just don’t want to get between you.”

“Well, you kinda already are,” Clint gestured to your bodies, and how their arms were still around you.

You slapped him playfully as all three of you burst out in laughter. The boys tilted their heads towards you as the laughter quieted down and you felt two pairs of lips on yours. It was a messy kiss as all three of you wanted to kiss each other at the same time, and you could feel the passion from them. Bucky and Clint wrapped their arms around you and gently lowered you down from the couch onto the large blanket in front of the warm fire.

Clint turned you so that you faced away from him and his fingers ghosted over your back. You shivered at his touch as you leaned into Bucky’s embrace and crashed our lips to his. Clint’s hands reached under your shirt and he slowly, carefully pulled it up to expose your midsection. He made sure to be mindful of the wound on your side. You broke away from Bucky to let the archer take your shirt off your body.

You then turned to face your friend and immediately connected your lips to his. Clint deepened the kiss and your tongues played with each other’s. Urgency suddenly filled the room as you, Bucky and Clint made quick work of removing each other’s clothes. You all took a moment to admire each other’s bodies before Clint pulled you close. You noted how hard they both were already, and you could feel your own wetness between your legs in anticipation. 

This time, Bucky was the one to run his hands down your back. You shivered as the cool metal from his one arm touched your hot skin. His strong hands nudged you to lean forward, and you let him guide your body down. You kissed down Clint’s torso, which caused him to moan softly as you made your way to his hardened length. 

You looked up at Clint with a question in your eye before you took him into your mouth. He looked down at you with lust-filled eyes and gave you a small nod before he took a handful of your hair. The blond cried out in pleasure as you took him fully into your mouth, and Bucky grunted in response as he started to play with your cunt. He started with a few flicks at your clit before he pushed a finger inside you. Your moan was muffled by Clint’s cock, and the vibration made him buck his hips into your mouth.

Bucky added another finger inside of you to stretch you out as his metal hand held your hips steady. He pumped his fingers in and out of you in the same rhythm as your head bobbed up and down his boyfriend’s hard length. All of your limbs shook as you held yourself up between the two men. Fire roared both in the nook and behind the two men’s eyes as they gazed at each other.

When he decided you were ready, Bucky pulled his fingers out of you and positioned himself at your entrance. He paused for a moment, “Ready?”

A muffled, “Mmmhmm,” came from your throat, since you did not want to let Clint’s dick go yet. Bucky and Clint locked eyes once more as the winter soldier slowly pushed his large cock into you. Your cries filled the room as Clint strocked your back lovingly. When Bucky was fully sheathed inside you, he paused for a moment to let you adjust.

You resumed sucking on Clint’s length and Bucky took that as the cue to move. He started slow and easy at first, but quickly picked up his pace. With one hand still on your hip, the brunette leaned forward and used his other hand to pull Clint towards him and kissed him with fervor.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and cries from all three of you. You almost felt overwhelmed at the sensations: Bucky fucked you harder and faster and Clint fucked your face so passionately. The two men still kissed feverishly as their hips started to lose control. 

Clint broke away from the kiss first to cry out, and you knew his orgasm was close. He pressed his forehead to Bucky’s as he came while he screamed out both of your names. You happily swallowed his seed as Bucky continued to pound into you. Clint carefully pulled out of your mouth and lifted you up by your shoulders so he could hold onto you.

That change of angle was all you needed for your own climax. You held onto the blonde’s strong arms as you rode out your orgasm on Bucky’s dick. And, as if on cue, your orgasm triggered Bucky’s as he came inside you right after you did.

Completely worn out, you, Clint and Bucky all collapsed onto the fluffy blanket. Heavy breaths were the only sound in the room as you lay tangled in each other’s arms to catch your breath.

“That was,” you started between breaths, “Wow,” you chuckled, “Better than I never imagined.”

Clint cocked an eyebrow, “So, you have imagined this?” he teased.

You smacked him playfully, “Shut up.”

“I sure have,” Bucky chimed in, and you and Clint gave him a look. The three of you burst into laughter again as Bucky pulled you both into his arms. “How about for now, we sleep?”

“I won’t fight you on that,” Clint responded as he nuzzled into the makeshift nest you all made. You didn’t protest either, as you already started to drift off to sleep. Not only was that the best sex you ever had, but you had never felt more safe or secure as when you were with Bucky and Clint. You wondered how things would change after this, but for now, you just wanted to enjoy the moment. And it was a perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a 3some in so long!  
> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
